Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où? Version hetalia
by Nekolandia
Summary: Traducción del Fic Francés de este nombre. Esquematicamente es coger a dos personas, una situación extraña y un lugar disparatado y ver si la suerte acompaña. Más completo al interior. Con permiso de Aka et Zephy.


_**Título: ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**_

_**Géneros: No sé si podemos considerarlo como un OS o un Drabble ...**_

_**Personajes: Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Hércules, Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert Mathieu, Alfredo e Iván**_

_**Pairing: Todo lo que usted puede encontrar con los personajes antes mencionado ... Y no son mios TT**_

_**Nota: Creo que "podemos decir T, nunca se sabe**_

_**Resumen: No sé si es un resumen-_-**_

_**Autor: Aka et Zephy (con su permiso hago la traducción)**_

Oya!

Hay un juego que juegan a menudo cuando me aburro. Creo que hay muchos que lo conocen, pero es una explicación que se necesita de todos modos. Este juego es tomar pequeños trozos de papel y escribir algo sobre él. Las cosas que escribí más arriba se dividen en cuatro categorías:

"¿Quién?"

"¿Con Quién?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde?"

Algunos lo conocen, otros no. Este hecho no cambia el hecho de que este juego da a veces (muchas veces) frases extrañas (y no un poco -_-), especialmente cuando tienes una mente sucia.

Y como es francamente una locura (en mi opinión, de todos modos ...), que ya compartí esta felicidad con el manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, que hago ahora con el manga Hetalia ... Tengan cuidado, puede que choque ^ ^

El azar dicta que mi escritura a mano.

Heracles y Romano se convierten al yaoi en un sueño (cuando en la realidad?)

Mathieu y hacen Ludwig votos de castidad en la luna

Alfred y Gilbert se divorcian en un agujero

Francis y Gilbert me adoran en el cielo (¡YES!)

Mathieu y Arthur se visten de conejo en una isla desierta. (pobres, han perdido la esperanza ...)

Mathieu y Feliciano se besan en el metro

Romano es torturado en el infierno por Antonio (O.o)

Francis y Antonio hacen rodeo contra una pared

Heracles y Alfred están atrapados en una casa embrujada

Hércules y Mathieu tienen un hijo en la cama (¡Viva la suerte que hace bien las cosas^^)

Francis e Iván estaban llenos por completo bajo el mar (er. .. Un océano de vodka ...?)

Ivan y Ludwig salvarán al mundo en un tren (¿Por qué justamente esos dos?)

Alfred y Feliciano se "crossdressing" en un árbol _(¿traducción al cateñol?)_

Ivan y Arthur van a volver a pintar la Casa Blanca de color rosa en una alfombra voladora (Los dos que siempre pelean con Alfred ... La suerte es lo **realmente** bueno)

Heracles y Kiku hacen un strip poker en un iceberg (el perdedor tendrá que congelar se ...)

Ivan y Ludwig hacen una guerra de tomates bajo la tierra

Arthur y Feliciano van a la Luna en una iglesia

Antonio está embarazado de Romano en una silla (igual que lo que los dominados no es quien tú crees u.u)

Heracles y Alfred se casaron en el desierto (cada uno lo suyo)

Arturo y Francisco hacen una orgía con Alfred y Kiku en un arbusto (*.*)

Francis es violado por Mathieu en un armario (O.o normalmente no se supone que es al revés?)

Ludwig y Kiku fantasean acerca de un grifo en un ataúd (Iván?)

Gilbert y Antonio será enterrado en mi habitación (O.o Mi habitación no es un cementerio, chicos)

Ivan y Kiku hacen una granja de caracoles en la playa

Gilbert le enseña a Arthur a cocinar en la cocina (la lógica es hermoso de todos modos-_-)

Feliciano y Gilberto hacen de animadoras debajo de una mesa

Ludwig y Kiku se dicen palabras de amor en el bosque (después del grifo esto ... y bien...)

Romano es violado por Feliciano en un globo (O.O)

Francis enamorado de Heracles en el paraíso

Heracles y el Romano hacen un strip tease en el escenario (YEEEEEES!)

Ivan y Gilbert se regalan flores en la ducha (Seguros que solo se ofrecieron flores?)

Feliciano y Arturo están luchando con pepinos en el País de las Maravillas (La droga no es buena u.u)

Alfred y Gilbert se disfrazan de Télétobises en Youtube

Romano e Iván han tenido un hijo en un pasillo (O.O)

Arthur y Francis cantan canciones obscenas en la selva (El alcohol tampoco es bueno)

Alfred y Antonio hacen un video porno bajo un puente

Ivan chantajea a Arthur en mi cumpleaños

Kiku y Feliciano tienen una luna de miel en el Polo Norte (Y antes tuvieron la boda en el desierto ... flipo _o algo así._ )

Kiku y Gilbert trafican drogas en un coche (entiendo mejor ...)

Ludwig y Hércules hacen de Tarzán en una nube (-_-)

Antonio e Iván se han propuesto matrimonio en una piscina (Flores en la ducha, la boda en una piscina ... Ivan, te encanta el agua?)

Kiku y Mathieu han invertido sus personalidades en un campo de flores (Ah... las drogas ...)

Romano y Mathieu dan la vuelta al mundo en la nieve

Francis imita a Mathieu en público (...)

Alfred ha adoptado a Feliciano en el baño

Mathieu y Heracles se disfrazan de princesas Disney en el campo (T.T es cada vez peor)

Kiku es violado por Gilbert en el sofá (No hay como un déjà lu?)

Alfred y Antonio van a conquistar el mundo en mi casa (Ah. .. Buena suerte chicos)

Alfred y Francis van a ejercer la prostitución en un cementerio (la necrofilia?)

Kiku y Francis creen que son dioses bajo la lluvia (Kiku, he dicho dejar las drogas...)

Feliciano y Romano se declaran en haciendo paracaidismo (Féli. .. te declaras después de la violación? ¿De verdad tienes la esperanza ...)

Mathieu le hace el amor a Antonio en un hospital, (Antonio ese el gran Uke de este fic u.u)

Arthur le enseña a nadar a Gilbert en la carcel (Herm. .. Intercambio de saber-hacer?)

Antonio y Heracles mostrar su lado erótico en la calle

Ludwig y Romano se vuelven sacerdotes en la parte superior de un poste de luz (-_-)

Ludwig es castrado por Iván en un piano (un hermoso fin de este fic, de verdad ...)

_Esta historia no es mia. Es la traducción del Francés de la historia que lleva este nombre. L escritor es __Aka et Zephy.__Me he dado cuenta que la gente traduce mucho del inglés pero no del francés. Gracias por hacer leído. Mis comentarios son los de cursiva, por el resto es igual al original. _


End file.
